


no goodbyes

by grilledtrees



Series: Dab messes up his relationships [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Crying, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Partner Betrayal, Regret, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: There's not many things that Dab regrets.This is one of them.
Relationships: Jenny Hall/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred
Series: Dab messes up his relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	no goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> *thinks abt yunghall*  
> _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_ …

_She smiles at him, beaming. He reaches for her hand, and she graciously holds his hand. "Max. I want you to know-"_

He opens his eyes to the skyline, blowing out smoke. How easy it would have been- just to hold her. But he didn't. He chose this life over her. 

_"Let's go, we're going to be late for our date, Mister Thoroughbred." She wears the black dress that she wore on their first date. His heart skips a beat._

He lets a sob escape his lips. He shouldn't be crying. He chose this. He did this to himself. But it hurts, oh it hurts. To never see her smile again. 

_A ghost of a smile is on her lips as she leans in. Dab stays perfectly still._

_Then her eyes widen._

_"I'm sorry."_

If he could have had both- 

Maybe in another life. Maybe she can forgive him. 

_"Jenny." It's a whisper. He wants her to forgive him. "You **used** me," She says, looking at him in disbelief. "You-"_

_"Please- wait- Let me explain."_

_Her eyes look at him. Her tears threaten to spill. "Tell me the truth."_

"I'm sorry." 

It's said to the empty apartment. The empty city. 

To Jenny.

_"I loved you! I loved you, you asshole!," She yells. Her face is red, from tears and anger. Dab can't open his mouth._

_"Why...?," She asks. She won't even look at him. He reaches out to touch her but she slaps his hand away. "Don't. Don't even. I- I'm leaving. I hope you got good Intel." He watches her leave._

_He loves her._

He cries. 


End file.
